


【all快】月光寒-12

by hulaoer



Category: all快
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulaoer/pseuds/hulaoer
Summary: 一口气把车开完，后面我们认真好好地写剧情。
Kudos: 3





	【all快】月光寒-12

**Author's Note:**

> 一口气把车开完，后面我们认真好好地写剧情。

说不出是什么情绪，照理说他也不配有任何情绪。  
他应该像植物人一样躺着，并且永远地躺下去。  
然而当他又一次从噩梦中寻回意识，他听到了来自耳畔的争吵。  
『你在得意什么？工藤新一。』  
咬牙切齿的男人语气中听不出曾经的温文尔雅，他记得那人每次守在自己床边时都不是这样的声音。  
另一个人也不甘示弱：『我不会替他解释，等他醒来，你可以自己去要想要的答案。』  
听到这样的话，他的心脏猛然一紧。  
不要问……  
他知道对方根本不可能接受那样的答案……

雨由滂沱转为淅淅沥沥。天仍阴沉着，却好似有光照下。  
任务至此算是完成，抓在手里的文件好似有千斤重。  
直至走出Clark家族的城堡，快斗都还觉得不够真实，缥缈得如同伦敦的天气。他的脚有些软，身上又痒又麻的感觉被掩藏在单薄的西装里面，压抑的喘息吞不下，又吐不出。  
幸而办事效率极高的管家在快斗离开Snake房间时便替他知会了等候的司机，等到快斗出门，车子刚好开来。  
黑色的宾利慕尚如幽灵般悄声驶来，豪华得就像灰姑娘的南瓜马车，只要快斗打开车门，十二点的钟声便会敲响。不同于辛德瑞拉的美梦破碎，于他而言，不过是那属于工藤新一的沉重包袱脱下，他回归自己。

坐在驾驶座上的人依然是白马探。  
没有回头，他静静地从调过的后视镜里看着快斗钻进后座，将脑袋埋进前座的靠背里。  
快斗的状态不好，但从外面上看不出什么，脖子上的项圈倒是摘了，只进去了一小时不到的时间，似乎也做不了什么。

「拿到了？」直到Clark城堡完全隐没在山林凌乱的枯枝间，白马探才松下挺得笔直的背脊，询问道。  
后座里的人闷闷「嗯」了一声，扯开扣得并不牢靠的西装纽扣，从胸前的口袋里把硬塞进去的那叠纸掏出往前一丢。文件撞上香水瓶停止前进，落在白马探一伸手就能拿到的位置。  
「辛苦了。」白马探说，「比我想象的快了不少。」  
「呵……」  
那是一声几乎从鼻腔里哼出的轻笑，洋洋得意着却又有气无力。  
白马探几乎可以想象快斗笑起来露出的那颗小虎牙，那是新一没有的，所以在模仿的时候藏得格外小心。可是那莫名虚弱的声音却让他提起了几分担心，他们家的小杀手，哪怕喝醉了也不见这么无精打采过。  
他试着往后面探了探，可惜快斗的脸埋得太深。于是白马探方向一打，直接将车子停到了路旁。  
忽然的刹车感让快斗不太适应，他没有抬头，闷闷地问道：「少爷，你怎么突然停车了？这里还没有出Clark家的地盘吧……」  
白马探无视了他的询问，「刚才在里面发生了什么吗？」  
「……」里面发生了什么……排开细节，似乎也并没有发生什么。只是既然白马探问了，自然要听的便是那些细节的东西。  
说谎……快斗的确是打算这么去做的。可是刚才被Spider挑起的热度和羞耻都未褪去，车里的空气更是闷得令他有些喘不过气来，他不敢保证自己此时的谎言，可以说服白马探几分。  
那便示弱好了。  
「少爷……」快斗的声音又弱了一些，「我可以回去再汇报吗？我有些累了。」  
快斗的一句「累了」或许并不足以描述他此刻的状况，可白马探明白，他已经问不出什么了。他扫了一眼快斗丢出的那份文件——这是工藤家的机密，他和快斗一样，没有兴趣去窥探里面的内容——淡定地把它丢进副驾驶座前的收纳箱中。  
收纳箱的锁扣有些松动，那是他一个人在车里等待快斗时弄坏的。  
这么一点不足挂齿的破坏基本算是白马探不克制的极限，他重新启动车子。

或许是怕快斗会难受，车子开得极快却始终平稳着。  
雨景于每个在伦敦居住过的人而言都不陌生，两侧车窗渐渐蒙上一层雾气，仿佛冻住了车内的时间。  
雨刷仍在孜孜不倦地工作着，以10秒一刷的频率。雨不知不觉停了，砸在挡风玻璃上的雨珠最后变成小点，风一吹就消散了痕迹。  
快斗的情况似乎更糟了些，愈渐加重的吐气声在狭小的车厢里格外明显。白马探看了看空中似乎薄了一些的云层，踩着油门转动方向盘，将车拐进黑羽宅所在的别墅群。  
来时新一就是坐在后座上的，现在的快斗依然。  
门口的保安随意往车子里看了一眼，拉起了横杆。  
「你还好吧？」白马探问着，斜斜朝身后望去。快斗仍垂着头，浑身颤抖着。他的手扯胸前的那粒纽扣，紧紧握成拳状。一滴豆大的汗正好落下，滴在深色的西装裤上晕开更深颜色的水迹。即便只是扫一眼，也能看出快斗忍得难受，然而进入别墅间小道的车已经无法再加速了，白马探只能让车子尽量快一些，「真的没事吗？」  
快斗没有回答，回应白马探的只有沉重的呼吸声。  
不知为何白马探的心脏加速起来，跳跃的频率快到他自己都感觉得到。  
担心……  
着急……  
快斗越是沉默，他便越觉得事情不像快斗所说「有些累了」那么简单。  
然而，最令他不甘的却是……他好像什么忙，也不能帮上……

***

似乎是听到了发动机的声响，远远可以看到新一打开黑羽宅的门从里面走出。  
白马探将车驶至门外，一脚刹车猛地将车子停稳，他便迫不及待地解开车锁，开门下车冲向后座。  
后方的车门拉开，不待他探前，车内的快斗直直跌进了他的怀里。  
巨大的冲击撞得白马探一个趔趄，他急忙向下一捞，将快斗整个抱起。  
大约是常年需要伪装成女性的缘故，快斗的体重一直严格地控制着，此时除去了西装里填充物，比上次抱起来又更轻了不少。这一抱轻松得令白马探意外，他垂头看着怀里的人，因横抱的姿势朝后仰起了头，潮红的色彩自面庞一路延续到脖子更下方衣领的深处。  
看着这样的快斗，白马探不禁咽了口口水。  
比女装时更加妖冶，唇瓣上被咬出一道殷红，那颊边的一抹更是魅惑进了心里。他看着快斗不知何处安放的手像抓住救命稻草一般攥紧了自己的领口，然后借着力将头贴上自己的胸口。  
蓦然加速的心跳里藏着心虚与难以掩饰的冲动，他害怕它们传进贴在自己心前的快斗的耳朵里。  
可意识早已陷入混沌的少年耳朵里只剩一片嗡响，他勉强嗅出了抱着自己的人的气味，可靠而又温暖，他安心地放松了身体，在更加难受之前艰难地吐出自己微弱的请求：「少爷……我好难受……」  
「黑羽他怎么了？」完全不知发生了什么的新一在看到白马探一系列动作的第一时间冲了上来。  
「我不清楚。」白马探说，抱着快斗的手往内拢了拢，大步地朝黑羽宅走去。他拧得死紧的眉头里写满了担心，快斗求救般的声音锤乱了他的心律，「黑羽出来的时候就不太对劲了，我担心他会不会是中毒了。」  
听着白马探的描述，新一也跟着紧张起来。他快步跟着白马探进屋，看他把人平放进客厅的沙发里。白色的沙发将几近昏迷的人衬得更加脆弱，新一凑近，闻到了一阵幽幽的花香。  
「这是……」  
简直要命——  
他深吸一口气，凑近快斗耳边：「黑羽，你是不是把药囊咬破了？」  
药囊……  
熟悉的词汇好像突然变得深奥了，快斗疑惑着，艰难地睁开了眼。眼眶通红着，湿漉漉的蓝色眼睛仿佛下一秒就能流下泪来：「我……唔……」  
一开口，甜腻的呻吟伴随着苦涩的芬芳便飘散而出。疼痛如火，灼烧心头。一瞬间的清醒触动了神经弦上的那份恐惧，他猛地推开新一。  
「滚……」  
带着喘息的声音压根谈不上气势。如此简单的动作耗尽了他为数不多的精力，几秒之后，他泄了气般重新闭上了眼。要命的火热只被这一小小的插曲冷却了几秒，便又汹涌地侵袭而来。他咬紧了下唇，先前被咬破的位置硬生生涌出几丝血迹。极尽的忍耐压不住滚烫的欲火，被咬得发白的唇下一秒便因体内沸腾的血液恢复了红润。

仅是这样的表情，新一已能猜出发生了什么。  
他回头对着白马探道：「黑羽君恐怕是咬破了我给他的药囊。」一边说着，新一把快斗扶起，让他顺势偎在自己的臂弯，一边轻轻拍着他的心口为他顺气。  
白马探这才想起出发路上自己与快斗的对话中的确提到过药的事情，却没想过新一的药竟然那么烈，「送他去医院？」  
「不……」隐约听到「医院」二字，新一怀里的快斗立刻触电般挣扎起来，「不要去……我不要……」  
他的不堪与不安结结实实地暴露在新一和白马探眼里，他无法想象自己这副模样还要被更多人看到的场景。  
「好，我们不去。」新一反手把快斗拥得更紧，受伤的另一只手安抚着快斗的反抗，「我们不去医院。」  
轻柔的话语像是催眠，一点一点打松快斗仅剩的防线。新一看着快斗乖乖地往自己怀里钻得更深，接着颤抖着蜷缩起身子，掩饰着早已挺立的下身。快斗小小的动作提醒着新一眼下的情况。  
为了让快斗忘记痛苦，新一知道自己给他下了多重的药。他不敢问快斗是在什么时候咬破的药囊，药效猛烈而迅速，而快斗却忍耐了一路……  
是自己害的，就要自己解决，如果快斗不想去医院，那就陪他。  
令新一意外的是，他发现自己丝毫没有排斥的感觉，下了决心，身体便自己准备着行动了起来。  
轻拍着快斗的手停下，从快斗膝下直接将人一把捞起。

「你要带他去哪里？」  
新一刚转身抬步，身后白马探的声音传来。  
「抱歉，」新一歉然，对于自己不小心遗忘了这位友人，也对于自己心底传出了那说不清的情绪，「可能你得自己去吃午饭了。」  
「他不会接受的。」白马探说。像是提醒，又有那么几分警告的意味，「现在不是任务，他刚才推开了你，就是因为他不愿意。」  
新一明白白马探言下之意还是希望自己能把快斗送去医院。但迈出去的腿却又往前踏了一步：「没用的，这是宫野的药。」  
宫野是宫野志保，工藤集团旗下很有名的一位科学家，最擅长的领域是医药学。她的药，根本不是医院那些医生们能解除的。  
「可是……」  
白马探还想说些什么阻止，新一直接打断了他：「他很难受。」  
低垂着的脑袋正不断磨蹭着他的胸口，毛茸茸的头发好似戳到了心上，带来酥酥麻麻的痒。难以抑制的呻吟正挑拨着新一的神经，那缠绵犹如猫叫的声音用力地提醒着新一，自己想要的是什么。  
迫不及待地，就是想要……  
可是……  
白马探的那两个字还是起了作用，犹如一道屏障，挡在身前。  
如果他强硬地做下去，结果绝对不是他想要的。  
迈出的步收了回来，「你有更好的办法吗？」  
「只要发泄出来就可以了吧？」白马探道。  
新一微微讶异：「你愿意？」要知道，白马探可是比他更高傲的人，怎么可能愿意为了快斗屈于人下。  
愣神之间，新一只觉手上一轻，白马探已经从他手上把人抱回，如献祭予神的贡品般，轻轻地放回了沙发里。  
月色的沙发柔软，快斗整个人陷进，只剩定型水被汗液化开后略显毛躁的几撮头发。而白马探俯身下去，双手探前，正解着快斗的衣服。

这套西装今天被脱开第二次，白马探捏着黑曜石般的扣子，感觉有些松动。  
眼前的快斗早已失去意识，呢喃着自己的难过，手脚偶尔乱动，却找不到排解的方法。都是精力旺盛的年纪，身为杀手，首先要学会的却是隐忍。白马探则不同，西方的生活不同于日本的保守，在对性的问题上要开放不少。正因如此，听说新一被Snake Clark看上的时候，最让他能与新一感同身受地恶心着的，只有性关系对象是个七十岁的老头这一点。  
然而，后来他却改变了。真正彻头彻尾地恶心起来，是从快斗在他房间里醉酒的那一天起。  
情绪、连同心情一起变了。  
忽然就在乎了起来，不需要任何理由。

眼底的欲望根本藏不住，沙发对面，白马探相信新一也是一样。  
男人的直觉有时也很准确，他不相信对同性关系如此排斥的新一会因为「负责」那么简单的理由就接受与快斗发生关系。  
他们是朋友，不知不觉间竟成了竞争对手。  
白马探掐着新一走近的那一秒，剥开快斗纯白的内裤，然后当着挚友的面，亲吻上去。

***

性器上突然的刺激好似从天而降的一道雷，刺激得快斗猛然醒来。那一霎的回流逼得快斗瞪大了眼，映入眼帘的是自己赤裸的身体和白马探覆在自己下身的头顶。  
「不……」  
他在做什么……  
药力随着在体内的淤积只会越来越强烈，快斗的大脑很快又混沌起来，像是被身下奇异的感觉打回原形的妖怪。  
抬起的手重重摔落，快斗已然使不出半分力气。他下身最敏感的部位被温柔地亲吻着，偶尔白马探会用舌头轻轻舔舐。火热的器官本就蓄势待发，仅是这样轻描淡写的触碰便已受不了，流泪般吐出稀薄的浊液。  
「很脏呀……少爷……」  
快斗还想挣扎，但他能怎么做呢？白马探为了他做到这个地步，他要如何拒绝。  
「不会的。」白马探回应着他，似乎觉得还不够，用上了双手。环上器官的手微微有点凉，却让涨成深红色的柱体更加火热。这样的反应让白马探越觉满意，他深吸一口气，垂下头将形状美好的小快斗含进口中。  
「你——」  
温暖湿润的包裹惹得快斗声音猛地拔高。  
这和Spider给予的是全然不同的感受，没有轻描淡写的挑逗，几乎要满溢而出的温柔和虔诚拉扯着他沦陷。他脑子根本转不过弯来，身侧忽然一个热源凑近，环抱住他赤裸的上身，一只手直接捏住他胸口的红色茱萸。  
「唔……」  
「听话。」  
轻轻的话语从耳边传入，快斗从不知道自己连耳朵都敏感至此，喷在耳廓上的气流痒痒地将火热的血流和灭顶的快感推至下腹，仅那么悠悠一句，他倏地瞪大了眼，射了出来。

「咳咳……」  
被突然呛到的白马探咳嗽着退开，不忘斜着眼瞪向罪魁祸首。  
然而刚刚经历过高潮的快斗根本察觉不到盯着自己的目光，哪怕那眼神里藏着想要把他拆吞入腹的深切欲望。他剧烈地喘着，当着白马探的面软进新一怀里。下一秒，便见新一托起快斗的下巴，深深地吻了上去。  
「……」  
怎么也没想到会这么被新一抢先，白马探不服气地也坐上了沙发，圈着快斗的腰腹，亲吻他的脊柱。他的两手也未闲着，从背后绕向前方，一只向上揉捏被新一放过的乳首，另一只往下，探向因药力作用又开始抬头的分身。

一次的发泄不足以抵消药效，而新一比快斗更清楚这支药的效果——不做到最后，一切的射精都不过是饮鸩止渴。  
「黑羽君，」新一的声线于快斗极为相似，却因性格的关系更加低沉一些。就像是自己在对自己说话的感觉，羞耻感令快斗胡乱地想要躲闪。新一一把按住他的肩膀拥紧，继续道，「让我们进去可以吗？」  
「你……」没有想到新一还是要做到这一步，白马探顿住了动作。  
「只是手指也行。」  
接续的话却像是请求，堵住了白马探未完的话。  
新一从不是会屈从欲望的人，问题定然是出在药上。  
为自己的小人之心有些愧疚，白马探不再多问。他配合着新一，握着快斗分身的手轻轻撸动，试着将快斗推入更深的欲望之中。  
另一边的新一也没有停下，他的吻顺着快斗的下巴延伸至喉结，接着一口咬上。喉间的凸起滚动，引得全身一道颤抖。  
「别怕。」白马探的声音自快斗身后传出，「不会痛。」

没有快斗的同意，两人都不会轻举妄动。这样绵绵软软的抚摸有如隔靴搔痒，弱弱挑逗，却只能将翻涌着的火烧得更旺。  
不知道要怎么做才可以让自己好受一点，快斗学着白马探的模样，把手伸向自己的下身。他还来不及触碰到什么，手就被按住，拉向身后。  
「如果不要我们，就自己来。」  
是新一。  
他拉扯着快斗的指尖，一下下地戳着臀瓣间那处瑰色的软肉。穴口忍不住开合，一口口吞着白皙的指尖。  
后穴早已渴望入侵，简单的触碰全然满足不了。它微微开合着，好似在做着诱人的邀请。  
白马探将下方的风景全部看入眼中，不禁咽了一口口水。

情色的气氛点燃空气，压迫得空间里的三人呼吸粗重。快斗不知所措，新一和白马探则是求而不得。  
晶莹的汗液滴落在三人之间，如此的胶着。

新一仍控制着快斗的手，一个用力，将他的一根指节推入蜜穴中。  
不知是难受还是不适应，快斗轻哼了一声，却没有反抗，任新一继续推进。  
「看，不疼的。」似乎食髓知味，快斗前所未有地顺从。新一乘胜追击着，「所以让我们进去，好吗？」  
「嗯……」

这一次的征求意见终于得到了快斗的同意，两人难以言说地欣喜着。  
快斗顺从地软下身，任凭身上作恶的两人愈发放肆起来。  
白马探将快斗的身体抬高，从快斗体内拉出了那根手指，取而代之的是自己的。  
被对方抢先，新一倒没有说什么，他前倾身体替白马探握住被他放开的器官，不着痕迹地加快速度。突如其来的刺激让快斗身体一紧，夹着白马探手指的小穴也跟着变紧。白马探眉头一蹙，心知是新一在用这种方式表达不满，也不多说，继续一点点开疆扩土。  
一根，两根……  
埋在快斗体内的手指渐渐增多，新一不再添乱，顺应着白马探的扩张，用更大的快感引着快斗放松。  
白马探耐着性子，待三根手指能顺利进出后，换上了自己的东西。  
「唔……」  
炙热滚烫的性器突入，不同于手指的温柔，带着强硬。快斗难过地扬起脖子，大口地喘着气，后穴猛烈收缩着，想要把异物排出。  
「放松……」  
快斗难受，白马探比他更难受。脆弱的器官被紧紧夹着，生生的疼。  
看到白马探的表情，没能拿到第一次的新一此刻有些小小的庆幸。可惜现在似乎不是幸灾乐祸的时候，要怎么把友人的小兄弟解救出来看起来更重要一些。  
他再次吻上快斗的唇。上一个是他的初吻，或许因为对手是快斗，第二次，他已无师自通。  
侵入的舌头放肆地洗刷着快斗口中的每一处，舌尖一下一下刺激上颚的敏感点。吮吸的声音自唇齿间透出，他用力地掠夺快斗的呼吸，引诱着快斗的舌头回应。  
「唔嗯……」  
很棒的呻吟，简直比喂给快斗的药更能催情。  
趁着快斗放松的一霎，白马探一入到底。

***

男性荷尔蒙的气味浓郁，混杂期间的是偶尔飘过的一丝略带隐忍的呻吟。  
白色的沙发上，三个重叠的身影交叠着。

快斗已经累得快要喘不过气来，体内过量的药物却让他的下身依旧精神着。白马探搂着他纤细的脖颈一下下亲吻着，交叠着的津液晶莹，从唇边拉出细长的银丝滴落。  
快斗的身后，新一正卖力地一下下地顶弄，他的每一次挺进都目标精准地撞上快斗体内最为敏感的一点，想要刺激出的呻吟声却每每被白马探的亲吻堵住。  
说是缓解药效，新一和白马探却都深陷其中。夹在两人间的年轻肉体就如伊甸园里最甜美的那颗果实，他们品味得细致。  
两人都希望快斗的所有注意力都在自己身上，却又默契无比地缄口不言，相互配合着，要做的无非是享受这场性爱。

「啊唔……」  
忽然，新一一次用力的进入顶得快斗一声惊呼。白马探放开被自己衔着的唇，感应着有液体喷溅上自己的腹部。

这次高潮几乎用尽了快斗的力气，精疲力尽的人用力想睁大眼睛，最终还是抵不住困意，阖上了眼，栽进白马探怀里。  
白马探揉了揉快斗被汗水浸得几乎湿透的头发，抬眼，和新一四目相对。  
「应该差不多了吧？」他问新一。  
「嗯，」新一略一点头，把自己的性器从快斗身体里抽出。他起身，长时间跪在沙发上，小腿有些发麻，「一楼有浴室。」  
「我先带他去清理一下。」  
新一道：「我整理这里。」他不在乎两人在浴室里会不会再做些什么，因为他相信彼此都清楚，此时的快斗神志并不清醒，而他们想要的东西，只有在清醒的快斗才能给予。  
今天之后，才是他们的战场。


End file.
